


A Cold Night & a Warm Hug

by jadegal101



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, How Do I Tag, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Shinjiro Lives AU, and he's not in a coma either, because he deserves to be a permanent party member, but i made it vague so everyone can enjoy, but tagging it just in case, reader could also be FeMC i guess??, was originally supposed to just be self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegal101/pseuds/jadegal101
Summary: He felt warm and comfortable. Neither of us will be cold tonight.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Reader
Kudos: 15





	A Cold Night & a Warm Hug

**Author's Note:**

> HI I wrote this at 1 AM and edited it a few days later. No idea what was going through my head other than I wanted some super sweet fluff very late at night. It was originally intended to be a self-insert, but I wrote it vague enough for it to be an x-reader lol. So sorry for subjecting you to my late night thought process. I edited up enough to be understandable, but I am not confident in this fic, let alone it being the first one to post here LMAO. 
> 
> Also I haven't written in first-person since like 2017 and idk why I thought it was a good idea to write like that for this, so please don't grill me too much for any mistakes. Constructive criticism is very welcome though!

Freezing cold. It is freezing cold at night time. And my measly three blankets don't do much to protect me against the indoor elements. Three may seem like a lot, but when you're a certified idiot that wears shorts and t-shirts in the winter because you forgot to do laundry, it really does not hold true. So, instead of freezing to death, I do the most natural thing I can think of:

Grab a pillow and my three blankets and make way for my boyfriend's room.

He's _probably_ freezing cold in his dorm too. He only sleeps in his ratty old sweater and some sweatpants, and only uses one relatively thin blanket. So he's _probably_ worse off than me. A sleeping corpse as he would call himself. I'm doing him a favor by going to him for the night.

Gently rasping on the door proved to be effective. Shinjiro was always a light sleeper, so he had probably heard me creeping down the hall already. He could hear someone on the stairs if he focused hard enough. Moments after knocking he quietly opened the door, both of us wincing at the light creaking sound it made. He looked tired and his hair was a mess. Seems like he was actually asleep before my arrival. How long has it been since I've seen him without his beanie on? I'm surprised he hasn't started sleeping with it still on. All Shinjiro could see was a pile of blankets and a pillow before him in the dim moonlight peaking in from the window at the end of the hall. Drowsily and confusedly, he placed a hand atop the pile and gently pushed it down, revealing my dumb smiling face.

"Do I even wanna ask?" the taller male mused, his voice sounded groggy. He was definitely asleep not too long ago.

"My room's an icebox, and I can only imagine what yours must be like." I beamed as I pushed my way inside. He didn't even try to fight me. Setting my goods down onto his bed I continued, "So I decided to be the best significant other ever and come share my blankets with you."

He looked me up and down, arms crossed in thought. It was very obvious he was judging me for wearing shorts at night in the winter. I'd have half a mind to tell him off for wearing an entire winter coat in the summer time. We aren't so different in that regard.

"You forgot to do your laundry again, didn't you?" he sighed, quietly stepping over to the bedside. And like a knife through my heart, my façade was broken. Torn apart and tossed aside without any hesitation. I was almost offended by how quickly he figured me out. Then again, I didn't expect anything less from someone who puts up with my less than stellar memory.

I sheepishly nodded, scratching the back of my head all while still keeping a smile on my face. There was a trace of amusement in his features. A tiny smile curled up where his usual natural frown laid. I might not actually have to work my way into bed this time. It's not like he'd turn me away or anything, he isn't that cruel, but sometimes he'd play along with my little games and turn them on their head. Make it work in his favor while leaving me out. I never said my plans were foolproof, seeing as they're made by a fool themselves.

It seems he was not only on the side of mercy this time, but fortune smiled upon us as well. He told me to get the bed set up for the two of us while he went to rummage through his wall closet. From it he procured a dark grey long sleeve shirt and an extra pair of sweatpants of a light grey variety. This man only ever wore neutral tones outside of his coat. Both were many sizes too big for me, but it's not as if that had ever mattered in the past. It's always had a more comforting feeling, and combining that with the fact it was Shinjiro's clothes made them feel like home. He feels like home to me.

He silently crawled back into his bed as I slipped his clothes overtop of mine. As expected it was a very loose fit, the sleeves hanging off of me and covering my arms to my fingertips and then some. The hem of the shirt was way past my hips and I could trip over the pant legs if I wasn't careful. Shinjiro held the blankets up, inviting me to my very own reserved space on his small single-sized bed. I practically jumped onto the mattress and the man himself, hearing him let out an "Omph-!" in surprise.

"You moron!" he quietly chided, "You're gonna break my bed."

Ignoring him I grinned from ear to ear as I settled myself under the blankets. Though something was still off. I looked over to him as he settled himself back into a comfortable spot, laying on his side and facing my direction. In an instant I threw myself at him, once again surprising him. His arms raised as he questioned what I was doing. I simply reached out to his sweater, nuzzling closely into his chest and softly shut my eyes with a hum of content.

I could practically feel the blush radiating from his face. His heartbeat was nearly racing. When it came to physical affection and clinginess, I can't be beat, and Shinjiro was nowhere near my level. Though he also still wasn't used to being on the receiving end of that affection either. He had definitely improved over the months we've been together, as he doesn't try to fight me every time I hug him from behind anymore, but sudden moves still catch him off guard quite easily.

"M-Moron..." he halfheartedly whispered, a gentle smile spreading across his tired face. No matter how many times he resorted to that word, he's never worn it out. Opening my eyes slightly and looking up at him, I responded, "Just shut up and cuddle with me already, you big meanie." For extra good measures, I snuck a quick little kiss onto his cheek. He looked down at me, trying so hard to keep a scowl on his face and failing spectacularly. Giving in with a tiny smile on his lips, he pulled the blanket overtop of the both of us. Draping his arm across my waist, he held me closely by the small of my back and his head rested atop mine as our legs tangled together instinctively, and he let out a long sigh of satisfaction. He felt warm and comfortable. Neither of us will be cold tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come up with something to post here but just haven't gotten anything done that I liked enough. I don't really like this fic, but it's good enough I suppose. Maybe I'll get to making an actually decent fic soon?? Idk catch me playing Genshin Impact out of procrastination instead LOL.


End file.
